The King, The Demon, and The Unicorn
by braytheist
Summary: Crowley x Meg x Castiel one shot. Warnings: smut, language, light torture, bdsm, non-con at first, fluffy ending, mentions of blood, mind control


Crowley stood in front of the bloody Angel, watching him tense up as another prod was inserted into his skull by one of the King's henchmen. The sounds of Castiel screaming in pain filled the room and bounced off the graffitied walls. The demon of a lesser paygrade twisted the prod, causing Cas' eyes to roll into the back of his head, his fingers gripping the arms of the chair in pain.

"Crowley" a voice came from behind "Stop"

"Oh look...the prodigal daughter has come to save her unicorn" Crowley smirked as he turned around

"Crowley" Meg growled, narrowing her black eyes

"Meg…" Castiel gasped "Leave..,now"

"Oh, no Mouse, Meg is more than welcome to stay and watch." Crowley stated

The demon inserted another prod, piercing Cas' skull and Meg cringed upon hearing Cas scream.

Meg made a beeline for the demon, only to be grabbed swiftly by Crowley. The King grabbed the girls arm and spun them both around so they were facing the tortured Angel. He pressed himself against Meg and she turned her head as his hot breath hit her ear.

"You knew that wouldn't work" Crowley whispered "I want you to watch what I do to your precious boyfriend. I find that extremely odd, by the way...an Angel and a Demon? What makes Mouse so interesting?"

"Let me go, Crowley" Meg hissed

"Not yet, Darling."

Crowley pushed Meg forward so that she was standing directly in front of Cas. Her eyes met his pain filled ones and she felt her heart twist.

"Leave us." Crowley waved his hand

The lackey nodded toward his boss and walked out, locking the door behind him. Crowley pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket dangling them in front of Meg's face.

"Put your arms behind your back." Crowley ordered "Or I'll kill him now"

Meg hesitated for a moment, looking back at Castiel. The Angel had blood dripping from his skull, it ran down his face and dripped onto his shirt. She slowly put her arms behind her back and closed her eyes tightly as Crowley slapped the cuffs around her wrists. She tested them, silently cursing that they were unbreakable. Crowley wasn't dumb, he had made sure the cuffs had devils traps etched into them. Meg wasn't going anywhere.

"Now...let's play a little game" Crowley said, brushing Meg's curly hair over her shoulder as he locked eyes with Cas "It's called 'How much does the Demon love the Angel?' "

Crowley laughed before using his knee to kick Meg so that she dropped to her knees.

"Stay, Pet"

Crowley walked behind Cas and flipped a switch on the metal contraption that was around his head. Cas' eyes went cold, the bright blue color turning almost grey. Crowley made sure the device and it's prods were in place before nodding with content.

"Now, Whore, if you behave and do everything I tell you to" Crowley instructed "I'll let you and Mouse go. I'm intrigued to see where this relationship of yours goes"

Meg glared at Crowley, but kept quiet. Crowley removed the metal restraints holding Castiel in the chair. Using his powerful mind, he silently ordered Castiel to remove his pants. Meg's eyebrows rose as she watched Cas' hands move to the button of his trousers. He undid the button, then the zipper. Crowley walked back to Meg and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"Go on, Whore, show Castiel how much you care about him"

Crowley pulled Meg's hair hard, forcing her head down into Cas' lap. Cas removed his cock and Crowley gave Meg's hair a sharp tug.

"Open" the King ordered

Meg slowly opened her mouth and Crowley pushed her head down onto Cas' semi-erect cock.

"Make him feel real good, Pet'

Meg closed her eyes, imagining a completely different situation. She had always wanted to pleasure Castiel, but not like this. She let her mind go to a better place and began working her lips over the Angel's shaft. Cas' head rolled back, a long sigh escaping his lips as Meg's tongue ran along the underside of his cock. He was fully erect now and Crowley used the girl's hair to push her head down until she was gagging. He held her there for several seconds before pulling her back up. Meg coughed and drool pooled out of her mouth to the floor. Before she could say anything to either of the men, Crowley forced her all the way back down, repeating the process. Cas was moaning, his hips rising as his cock hit the back of Meg's throat.

"Fuck"

Meg looked up in surprise, having never heard an Angel swear before. She felt herself become wet at the look on Castiel's face. He looked so incredibly sexy with his disheveled shirt, his hair messy, and his eyes half closed. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped from around the cock in her mouth and she swore to herself, hoping Crowley didn't catch it. Crowley did hear her sound of arousal though, and he grinned down at her.

"I knew you'd like this, Whore." Crowley chuckled

"Fuck you" Meg muttered around Cas' shaft

"What was that?" Crowley asked, pulling Meg away from Castiel

"I said fuck you" Meg repeated, glaring up at the demon.

"Well, you aren't my type but I'll humor you" .

Crowley unzipped his pants and removed his own erect cock. He gripped the back of Meg's head and held her still as he ran it over her tightly closed lips.

"I suggest you open, Darling. Or your Angel will be in for a world of hurt"

Meg glanced at Cas, who was slowly stroking himself under Crowley's silent command. She turned back to Crowley and opened her mouth, trying to hold down the bile that arose in her stomach from the thought of what she was doing. Crowley shoved himself deep into her mouth before snapping his fingers. Instantly, Castiel was back in his right mind, and he looked down in shock at Meg on her knees, sucking on his enemy's cock.

"Crowl...Meg..?" Cas stuttered

Meg felt her face flush with humiliation. She would kill Crowley for this, the second she got a chance.

"Her mouth feels so good, Mouse. So sweet...such a good Whore"

"Crowley" Castiel attempted to leave his seat, but fell back from the lack of energy.

"Sit, Cas. Enjoy the show your little girlfriend is putting on for us" Crowley said, snapping his fingers again, sending the Angel back into his mind controlled state

Crowley pulled Meg off of his cock and grabbed her arms, forcing her to her feet. He pulled her over to a waist high table filled with various torture devices and with a swift move of his arm they all flew off the table and landed with a crash to the floor. Crowley quickly lifted Meg and laid her down on the table, her head hanging off the end.

"Come here" Crowley ordered Castiel

The brainwashed Angel stood and walked over to the table. Cas ran his hands over Meg's jean covered thighs, making his way to her belt. Before she knew it, Cas was removing her jeans, sliding them slowly down her legs. She attempted to protest but as soon as she opened her mouth she felt Crowley shove his cock back in. She gagged and cried out, but he forced himself deep down her throat, holding her head in place. She felt Cas' wet tongue touch her clit and she jumped in surprise, causing Crowley's cock to go even deeper. Crowley moaned at the feel of the tightness as Meg gagged and coughed around him, and he watched Cas lick at her slit. Meg twisted her hips, and neither man was sure if it was in an attempt to move away or to give Castiel easier access. They didn't care, however, and Crowley kept throat fucking the demon girl as Cas sucked on her clit.

Meg gasped as Crowley grabbed her shirt, ripping it from her body, following with her bra. The King grabbed her breasts, squeezing them tightly. This caused Meg to cry out and raise her hips higher, which caused Cas' face to be buried between her legs. Meg could feel bruises being formed on her breasts as Crowley kneaded the flesh between his strong fingers and tears stung her eyes from the brutal thrusts her throat was receiving.

" _Fuck her"_ Crowley commanded Castiel

Cas looked up at Crowley and nodded, before straightening himself and taking his cock in his hand. He lined it up at her entrance and Crowley felt her gasp around his cock as the Angel entered her.

"Good Whore" Crowley said "Don't be gentle, Angel"

Cas nodded again, his hands replacing Crowley's on the girl's breasts. He began to thrust into her, moving his hips in slow circles, painfully teasing her. Crowley stepped back, pulling his cock out of Meg's mouth. The demon gasped for air before raising her head and looking at Castiel. This wasn't how she wanted their first sexual encounter to go but he felt so good inside of her, she didn't care anymore. Their eyes locked as Cas continued to fuck her, speeding up his pace. She moaned, working her wrists against the cuffs that held her arms painfully between her back and the table. She would give anything to be able to run her hands over Castiel's chest and stroke his hair. She couldn't though so she just settled for reveling in the feel of his cock deep inside of her. She almost forgot that Crowley was still in the room but was quickly reminded when she felt the weight of a flogger hit her skin. Her eyes widened and she cried out, looking from the leather straps on her stomach to Crowley.

"Don't mind me, Pet, I was just getting bored" Crowley fake yawned

Meg began to say something snarky to the man, but Cas pulled almost all the way out of her and thrust back inside hard, causing her to moan loudly. In the middle of her moan, Crowley struck her with the flogger again. And again. And again. Over and over, he hit her on her chest and stomach, her flesh turning bright red in the process. Crowley knew that Meg was a masochist, although she'd never let him know she was enjoying the ever living Hell out of this.

Between Crowley hitting her with the flogger repeatedly without break, and Cas fucking her damn near through the table, the girl was in what she'd call Heaven. Crowley watched the girl squirm and moan on the table and he reached down to stroke his cock. He was quickly approaching orgasm so he ceased hitting the girl and grabbed her hair, turning her head. He forced his cock back down her throat and released his load, causing Meg to choke on the liquid. Crowley pulled out and gave Cas a nod, in which the Angel orgasmed deep inside the girl with a load growl that could be heard even outside the room.

"Good boy" Crowley smirked

He walked over and gently removed the device that caused Castiel to be controlled by the King of Hell. He tossed it aside and vanished, leaving the Angel and the Demon alone.

Cas blinked, coming back to reality. He looked down at the naked girl in front of him, and then at his exposed penis. He gasped and quickly zipped his pants before rushing to Meg's side. He slowly ran his hands over her reddened flesh, his eyes searching hers. She laid there, motionless, just staring up at him, a small smirk on her cum covered lips.

"Meg" Cas whispered, his voice hoarse "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Meg didn't reply and Castiel helped her sit up and he removed the cuffs from her wrists. Meg turned, her legs dangling off the table. She reached out, wrapping her arms around Cas' neck. He lifted her into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay, I got you" Cas whispered, his lips still pressed against her skin

Meg smiled at him, laying her head on his shoulder as he held her close. She didn't want to tell him that she liked it, well the part where he fucked her senseless anyway. He wouldn't understand. Instead, she would just enjoy being held close by him. It had been so long since anyone had been affectionate toward her, and it made her feel almost happy. She had found her unicorn, and nothing, not even Crowley, was going to make her lose him.


End file.
